1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method of compensating for a data charge deviation thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device generally includes a display panel for displaying an image and a driver for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of data lines, a plurality of gate lines, and a plurality of pixels formed at crossings of the data lines and the gate lines. Examples of the display panel include a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, an electrophoresis display panel, and a plasma display panel. The driver includes a source driver for driving the data lines and a gate driver for driving the gate lines.
As the size of the display device increases, a load of the data lines increases. Further, as a resolution of the display device increases, time assigned to drive the data lines is reduced. Therefore, a charge deviation phenomenon resulting from an RC delay of the data lines increases, and thus the image quality of the display device may be degraded. In particular, when parasitic capacitances of the data lines increase due to an increase in the size and the resolution of the display device, parasitic capacitances at a first position close to the source driver are rapidly charged, and parasitic capacitances at a second position farther from the source driver are slowly charged by a signal delay. In other words, it is difficult to charge the parasitic capacitances of the second position farther from the source driver to a desired level within a desired time. Hence, even if the same data voltage is applied to the first and second positions, a charge deviation between the first and second positions is generated. The charge deviation causes a luminance deviation.